Knifepoint Ridge
Knifepoint Ridge is a bandit camp, located northwest of Falkreath in Falkreath Hold. It is also the main camp for the Knifepoint Gang.Agrius's Journal There is a master-locked chest under the ramp behind the smelter, leading to Boethiah's previous champion. This location can only be marked as "Cleared" if the quest "Boethiah's Calling" has not been started. Quests Boethiah's Calling Boethiah demands the Dragonborn to slay everyone using stealth. This will then cause the Ebony Mail to become accessible. Treasure Hunt One possible location where a Treasure Hunter's Note leads to. New Moon One possible location where the Moon Amulet can be found for Kharjo. Becoming Thane One possible location where Jarl Siddgeir will ask the Dragonborn to slay the leader of the location. Lost Relic One possible location where Florentius Baenius will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve an artifact. Rescue One possible location where Florentius Baenius will inform the Dragonborn that a victim is being held in the location and needs to be rescued. Notable items *Archery skill book – Vernaccus and Bourlor – On the table near the forge on the lower level of the ridge. *Ebony Mail – As a reward upon completion of the quest Boethiah's Calling. Mining Six iron ore veins, and three iron ores: *One east of the forge, connected to a mountain rock. *Five iron ore veins inside the mine. *Three iron ores inside the cart beside the entrance. When the quest Boethiah's Calling has been started: *19 corundum ore veins, providing a large source of making steel ingots or corundum ingots. Facilities *Alchemy Lab *Forge *Grindstone *Tanning Rack *Workbench Trivia *It is not considered to be within Falkreath Hold, and is actually on the border of Skyrim and Hammerfell. *From the entrance or exit of the mine, go south over the top of the mountain, heading towards the Twilight Sepulcher. Keep heading south and move slightly to the east to find a circle made of white caps. Within the circle, a Staff of Fury and the Archery skill book, Father Of The Niben can be found. **Slightly to the east from there is a stone ledge with a Shrine of Akatosh, an enchanted potion, Dragon's Tongue, a copy of the book Olaf and the Dragon, and a copy of the Enchanting skill book A Tragedy in Black upon it. *Before the Boethiah's Calling quest, the rear mine shaft is blocked and full of crushed skeletons, only being cleared out when required for the quest. *The dead bandits found in Halldir's Cairn are revealed to be exiled members of the bandits at Knifepoint, as said in Agrius's Journal. *Far above the entrance to the mine itself is a large, flat shelf of rock that can be reached by climbing, on which is a bloody knapsack, a bow, and a skeleton. Adding to this, the expansive vantage point offered by the rock shelf overlooking the fort, the nearby bow, and the fact that the mine itself is part of a quest from Boethiah, it is a subtle suggestion to fire down on the bandits below from this location. Bugs * If the Dragonborn goes to Knifepoint Ridge to complete the radiant bounty quest after recently completing Boethiah's Calling, the marker may be over the empty space where the first bandit used to be inside the mine, making the quest impossible to complete until the bandits respawn. **Sometimes the bandits may respawn, but the bandit leader will not. * During the Knifepoint Mine portion of the Boethiah's Calling, there may be a giant boulder blocking the path to the lower level. You can solve this issue by loading a previously saved game (before initializing Boethiah's Calling), and clearing out Knife Point Ridge and its mine. Reload the game before starting Boethiah's Calling, and the boulders will be gone. Appearances * es:Cresta de Punta del Cuchillo ru:Хребет Острие Ножа de:Messerkamm Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Camps Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations